


Outlast your last mission

by Blondinka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gore, M/M, Rape, gore and guts, lots of blood, nighmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondinka/pseuds/Blondinka
Summary: Ed is way too curious for his own safety. All he wants to find is the secret to restore his fucking alchemy!





	Outlast your last mission

**Author's Note:**

> One shot crossover. I'm obsessed with the Twins and their dicks. Like, damn! Sick! Poor Ed. 
> 
> Written: 27.05.2017- 28.05.2017 because Outlast is THE SHIT. Not Beta-read.
> 
> Spoiler alert: major character death, blood, gore and guts

Ed lost his alchemy. But he regained his arm and more importantly Al's body. No matter how much he tried to get used to a new life where he had no longer the power of alchemy, Ed couldn't cope. Starkly determined and stubborn as ever, Ed looked for a way to become State Alchemist again.

He wouldn't listen. He simply wouldn't listen to Al. As always. Ed was the older and wiser brother, so Ed's perspective, that is. After spending the majority of his time looking for a way to get back his alchemy the blonde finally found a new source of information. Namely a godforsaken research facility. 'Research Facility 66' in Drachma, on the border to Amestris' West Area.

It was raining cats and dogs, soaking Ed to the bone and blowing harsh wind into his numb face. He was so close, that tiny bad-weather-nuisance couldn't stop Ed from sneaking his way into the deserted building. Deep down he could feel this facility held a secret. And this secret wanted to be found out. By him.

He climbed over fences three times his height, climbed along veneers and into a window. Stumbling through half-assed lit halls and corridors Ed found himself in something that looked like a mental asylum. It was strange, really. The facade was plain, just like Laboratory number 5 in Central City. But on the inside it was anything but ordinary. Nothing he had ever witnessed before in his entire life.

Voices. Deep, calm voices. Around him. Ed squinted over his shoulder every now and then. He felt uneasy, guts tense.

“An intruder,” the first deep voice spoke.

“Indeed. Lets watch first. I'm curious,” another one answered.

“A pretty specimen.”  
“Very so.”

Shadows danced over walls and vanished as quickly as they appeared. It was obvious Ed was not alone in here. But feeling observed while not knowing by whom or from where drove him insane. Whoever was watching his every step could attack out of the blue, catching him off guard. Even tho he wanted to call out and dare the coward cunts to show their faces, he decided against it. Hoping it was a bluff and a cheap method to keep each other company and intruders away.

This didn't feel right. Not the slightest. It was better to come back later, not at night. Maybe once the sun has risen, maybe then. Ed decided this facility's secret could wait a couple more hours. So he watched out for a way back out of the labyrinth of corridors, running around the area blindly. For one because he had no clue where he was. For another because there was absolutely no artificial light.

“We've been patient,” grumbled one of the men behind Ed.

The kid spun around, spotting a black shadow towering over him.

“Very patient. The time to feast has come,” declared the man's companion.

Again Ed swirled around, only to find another black shadow standing in front of him. They had trapped him, appeared out of thin air. Ed wondered how they did this trick. Whoever these guys were, their sheer mass should have given away their arriving. Ed was sweating, heart racing. What the actual fuck was this?

A thunderbolt illuminated the great room and all three of them. For a couple of seconds Ed saw their deformed, perhaps inbred, faces. Luckily for the blonde several thunderbolts came in a row, giving him enough time and opportunity to make out his stalkers. Both men, tall and wide, wore absolutely no clothes. Daring a glance south, Ed internally shuddered at the sight of their giant manhood. Why in the hell did they run around naked anyway?

Swiftly, Ed made a run for the broken window and made his way hand over hand the railing.

“He's gone.”

“What a pity.”  
“He must think we're stupid.”

“Lets enlighten him, then.”

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed one of Ed's working arms and made him lose footing. Ed slipped and hang limply and flush against the building's frontage. Along with his fruitless attempts to regain his footing – anyhow – he was hassle-free hiked up and dragged back inside the facility. He cried of in distress the moment he was flung against the dirty, metallic floor.

Before Ed had the chance to prop himself up, a hard kick landed in his stomach, hurling him against a wall.

  
“We should grant him a tiny head start.”

“Yes. It's no fun if he doesn't fight back.”

Ed coughed up blood, while hugging his abused body. Wheezing in pain, he managed to rise to his knees. He spat on the floor, gagging. He was confused and disorientated thanks to the darkness and head trauma. Clutching his stomach in agony, Ed struggled to get back to his feet. He didn't get far, though. Something solid, most probably a brick, was smashed against the back of his head. Immediately, he fell back to the floor. Ed was on the verge of losing consciousness.

“This is fun.”

“But becomes tedious quiet quickly.”

“Routine.”

“I want his tongue. And liver.”

“Their yours.”

Rolling onto his side Ed weakly whispered “...what?” There was no time left for Ed to adjust to his newly inflicted injury. One of the two giants grasped his weakened body and slung his massive arm around Ed's neck, hoisting him up. The blonde's head was bleeding now, warmth seeping down his nape and back. He pressed his palms against the merciless creature, trying to get away from it. In vain. Ed was held up by the crooked arm around his neck. Before he even could understand why he was held so close, an agonizing pain rang through his body. Ed was impaled by a machete, which was driven into his guts in one fluid motion. There was not much left to do unless screaming his lungs out.

“Hurry. I'm hungry for his entrails.”

“Patience.”

The machete blade left his body and he was dropped again. Ed's heavy arms reached for the gashing wound, hands soaked in warmth. He choked on his own blood, while his labored breathing slowed despite his racing heart. Some pained moans escaped his throat, next to gurgling and coughing. There was no chance of fighting back anymore.

His right, desperately clutching arm was grabbed, ripped away from his bleeding torso. Ed was dragged a couple of meters across the ground and positioned the way the facility guards saw fit. The dying body pained the floor deep red on its way. The former alchemist was losing consciousness, bit by bit, life bleeding out. One of the naked twins crouched next to his lulling head, only to grip Ed's jaw and pry it open. The other twin knelt on the other side of his cooling body and ripped open his jacket, black tank top and pants. Ed lay there, dying and exposed.

With what was left of his strength, Ed voiced his pain the moment a huge hand took hold of his tongue and tore it out of his mouth. As his mouth filled up with blood he choked on it, deprived of the ability to breath freely. Meanwhile his legs were spread and one twin settled between them. The giant slicked his monstrous erection with Ed's spilled blood and slid into the way smaller body with ease. Since Ed was dying anyway and lost any body tension, it was no hard task to infiltrate his ass.

While one twin fucked Ed's unconscious body, the other man pushed his hand into his gaping wound. Only to pull open his middle in order to look for the promised liver. The vehement, forceful thrusting of his twin brother made digging and rummaging around Ed's insides pretty difficult. By the time it was evident that Ed had died because of blood loss, his corpse desecrated. Golden eyes gazed through half closed lids in oblivion.

...Al snapped his eyes open, staring at the naked wall in front of him. His heart was pumping painfully in his chest. He was paralyzed. Al swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. Cold sweat ran down his back. In one jerky motion Al rolled around, checking the other side of the room. Relief banged through his body in wavy momentum. His brother Edward was fast asleep in his own bed across from Al's.

Gingerly sitting up, Al threw off the blankets off his shacking body. He quietly waddled over to Ed's bed, towering uneasily over him. The safe and sound blonde laid on his back, spread out in the sheets. His stomach was exposed, heaving rhythmically with no sign of impalement. Ed must have kicked off the blankets in his sleep. Only one leg was covered in warm sheets. Al bit his lip. His brother's face looked so content and carefree. A quiet, almost inaudible snore escaped the back of his throat.

“Ed...!” Al whispered, voice purposely muffled. Nothing. “Hey, Ed...!” Al tried again. Since his older brother wouldn't react, he reached out and placed a sweaty palm on Ed's shoulder. He shook gently. “Ed, wake up!” Al hissed.

Edward knitted his brows, screwing up his face.  
“Please, wake up, brother.”

Humming unhappily Ed turned his head away. “...fuck off, Al.”

Whimpering, Al again rattled on Ed's shoulder. “Come on, Ed. Wake up. I beg you.”

Ed turned his back to Al. “What'ya wan'?”

“Can I sleep in your bed for the rest of the night?” Silence. A long pause. “Please, Ed!” Al urged.

Ed waited a moment before answering. “...why.”

“I had a nasty nightmare, brother. Knowing you're alive and breathing is the only thing that will calm me down.”

“Ugh,” Ed groaned into his pillow and scooted away from the bed's edge. “Fine...”

“Thank you, brother...!” Al mumbled as he crawled into bed next to Ed.

“Just don't spoon me,” argued Ed before he flopped onto his stomach and turned his face to Al, eyes closed.

In return Al clung to Ed's arm for dear life, wrapping his legs around his brother's. For a very long minute Al couldn't look away from Ed's resting face, left to study his brother's features. Ed was falling back asleep fast, Al noted. “Hey...” he cautiously hissed. “Please promise me you won't break into any research facilities. At least not without military back up. Please tell me your good without your alchemy.”

Ed's brows twitched in annoyance. “...whut?” he groggily mumbled. “The fuck you talkin' about?”

Smiling lazily, Al shook his head. “Nothing.” He closed his eyes, nuzzling the warm skin of his brother's arm. “I love you, Ed.”

A second later Ed began to snore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trolololol


End file.
